The Crystal Heart
by DimLabyrinth
Summary: The crystal heart, the link of the keyholes. Set seven years after, and now Sora is missing and the new power is growing. R
1. The Darkness overcomes the Light

Kingdom Hearts  
  
The Crystal Hearts  
  
(Author's note: Kingdom Hearts and their characters are respectfully © to Squaresoft and Disney.)  
  
  
  
Standing amongst the darkness was he. The wielder of the ultimate weapon, the Keyblade, with his hands clenched into fists and his head bowed. The darkness has finally gotten to him, after so many years of him running from world to world, to find the one person he left behind.  
  
Kairi.  
  
It was because of her carelessness that caused him to succumb to this lightless void. The fact that she had stayed behind, trapped in a mysterious world that she knew nothing about. What was so important that she had to leave him, when he had cared so much as to even love her? His anger had turned to hate, maximized by the dark that surrounded him like a thick wool blanket. That was the hate, which would cause him to join with the same creature he fought against so many years ago.  
  
Ansem watched with glowing yellow eyes as the young man absorbed the inky blackness. Waiting for his heart to erupt from the boy's chest and make him become a fellow Heartless. This boy would prove invaluable as a warrior to him.  
  
Sora.  
  
Chapter One World: Disney Castle  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"Soon," a man said from near the table. His strong upper body was leaning over the dark wood; his eyes lost reading the passages within the book.  
  
"Soon isn't a good enough answer." The woman replied, "More worlds are disappearing, and we still haven't found Sora."  
  
"I know that, Elise." Riku Yume snapped back. His sea green eyes staring back in a glare that Elise returned.  
  
Elise Crystalline sighed and leant back in her chair. Her long, azure blue jacket was hanging off the arm, and her short dress of reddish-orange covered her voluptuous body. Her leather boots hung off to the side as well, revealing her ivory skin.  
  
Riku still wore his trademark colors of black and gold. A turtleneck, sleeveless shirt that clung tightly to his muscular chest, a gold cross with a heart in the middle symbolized his battle with the Heartless. His strong arms were bare, except his hands covered in black leather. His pants were black and straight, a belt hung down to the weight of his sword.  
  
Riku glanced back at Elise, the girl staring out the window to the once many stars that now grow shorter in amount each second. The small candlelight glowed on her face, her hair turning from black to a mix of purple, blue, and green. The only color that stayed permanent was the silvery strands at the tips.  
  
Elise thudded her head against the back of the chair, "I'm bored. and I'm tired of waiting. Goofy is trying his best, I know," she eyed him for a moment, "but the Royal Guard won't last long."  
  
"We can't leave until Queen Minnie gives us her permission to go." Riku said, brushing back the long strands of silvery blue hair.  
  
The returned reply was a few mutterings about the Queen's lack of sense. Riku chuckled deep in his throat, before turning back to the book. It belonged to Ansem, the man who was responsible for the Heartless returning to the worlds, his personal journal. He frowned when the next page was missing. He or somebody didn't want it to be read for some odd reason.  
  
He snorted slightly in annoyance, and flipped to the next one, some of the words were scratched out. A jumbled curse escaped his thin lips, slamming the book closed in frustration and startling Elise from where she was dosing.  
  
"Don't do that!" she snapped, clutching her chest as she gasped for a breath. She glared at the man before her, an amused grin on his face. Snarling, Elise coiled and pounced on him, sending both sprawling to the floor beneath them.  
  
"Ow! Stop poking me in the ribs!"  
  
"Stop touching my boob, you pervert!"  
  
"Get your knee off my crotch!"  
  
Elise glared, her hand reeling back and jabbing a finger into his ribs.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
The grin widened devilishly on Elise's face and her finger poked him twice more.  
  
"Damn it! I said stop!"  
  
"And I may reiterate?" she poked him three more times.  
  
"What's going on in here?" the scratchy voice that belonged only to the head magician, Donald Duck spoke from the doorway. His eyes resting on the two sitting up from the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Sir Donald." Elise said, nodding to her adoptive father. Donald quirked an eyebrow, moving from one to the other.  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
Elise grinned at Riku, who started laughing and Elise joining right after. Donald sighed, rolling his eyes at the sight.  
  
"Why do I even bother with you two?"  
  
World: Destiny Islands  
  
The waves crashed a top the sands of Destiny Islands, washing away the footprints left. A small group of people were standing around, watching the fight that was taking place before their eyes in silent awe.  
  
Skye Hi glared at her opponent, the thick stick that once belonged to her brother was in her sweating palms. Her sky blue hair fell around her face, her azure blue eyes catching the sunlight and they sparkled like the ocean next to them. She wore blue denim shorts and a tightly woven tank top also in blue. She certainly did represent her namesake.  
  
Tidus stared at her, slumped over and breathing hard. Wakka, Selphie, Yuna, Zidane, and Tifa sat on the edge of the beach. Watching the fight as Tidus lunged at the girl before him. Skye jumped to the side and rolled over to avoid the attack, the sand caking to her skin.  
  
Standing back up, she swung the stick and blocked the downward arc of Tidus's own wooden sword. The two stood there for a moment, battling for control until Tidus won, shoving the girl to the ground.  
  
"Not bad, Skye." Tidus said with a grin, holding out a hand and helping the girl to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She gave a lopsided grin in return, "I'm still not as good as my brother or Riku."  
  
"You're getting there." Wakka said with a chuckle, "Also, you're only fifteen, everyone else here are adults."  
  
"Yeah, but still." Skye muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
The group dispersed back to what they were doing much earlier before the battle. Sighing, Skye marched down towards the door leading into the cove, grabbing her shoes in the process. The wind pulled back her bright blue hair and the sand dusting over her clothes.  
  
Her mind wandered, the first time her brother left. She followed after him, watching Riku fade into a black pool and the Keyblade appearing in the brother's hand. She tried to follow him into the secret place, but the creatures with glowing eyes attacked her. She ran towards the cove, her legs aching for energy her muscles were losing. When she pushed the door open she was in for a surprise.  
  
A long silver sword skewered the nearest creatures, killing them instantly. Skye fell to her bottom than, her beautiful eyes widening at the man standing before her. He wore all black, a leather trenchcoat trimmed in red with buckles around his chest and his pants. Aqua green eyes stared down at her, framed by two long silver bangs. The one thing that caught her attention immediately was single, raven black wing sprouting from his shoulder.  
  
"This world is going to disappear." The man said calmly, outstretching his hand to her.  
  
"Disappear?" Skye had asked in confusion.  
  
"Come with me. There is so much value to you that would be wasted in this catastrophe. You must help your brother."  
  
Skye sighed deeply; she couldn't catch up to him, her beloved brother. He moved too quickly, but she could sense his changing skills. He fought against Riku, and won, he fought against this strange man and won. She smiled inwardly at the pride she felt for him than.  
  
She also learned quite a bit from the man who saved her, she had a much better technique now, her strength was not the greatest but her speed more than made up for it.  
  
As she came upon the door and snapped out of her reverie. She reached the handle to push it open and stopped dead in her tracks. The door opened of its own free will. The first thing she took in was the extremely long sword next to the same man that saved her.  
  
"Oh, please don't tell me it's happening again." she wailed a little.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Sephiroth said with a nod of his head, "Sora needs your help, more than ever now."  
  
Skye nodded, jumping when Sephiroth twisted her arm and the wood sword fell into the sand.  
  
"You're going to fight this time." He said, "I'll take you to Traverse Town, Riku will be there, help him find your brother before it's too late."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(To Storm the Keyblade Mistress; thank you very much for your compliments, they were very much appreciated. To Yami_inuyasha; don't worry, it doesn't stop there. There is plenty more going on that I plan. So long as my muse cooperates with me. Again, thank you ^^ Hope you enjoy this next part. It gets a little depressing.)  
  
World: Disney Castle  
  
"We hope that you return safely, and with Sora and the Princess." The Queen of Disney Castle, Minnie, said thus ending her droned out speech.  
  
Elise had already climbed into the seat of the Gummi ship before the words even came out. Riku sighed and shook his head at her eagerness to leave. His eyes watching the girl lean against the seat with her arms crossed and her impatiently tapping foot. He nodded to the Queen, and the Lady Daisy who held a tiny egg against her body.  
  
Donald stepped forward, "You take care of Elise, all right? Her abilities aren't as powerful as she thinks, so watch out for her."  
  
"I will Donald, trust me on that."  
  
The white feathered duck smiled and shook Riku's hand before stepping back to his wife's side. Goofy grabbed his son, Max as the young sixteen- year-old walked by in a bear hug. The tears flooded down the older man's face, while his son stood there trying to hide his face from embarrassment.  
  
"My little boy is growing up!" Goofy had wailed.  
  
"Dad! Stop it!" Max had shouted in return, twisting out of his father's arms, "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
"I just want you to be careful, okay? The Heartless are stronger than they ever were."  
  
"You told me that last night," sighing, Max gave one last look at his father and smiled, "Thanks for letting me help."  
  
Goofy was able to crack a smile before breaking out into tears once more. He stepped back a few feet to where the group of spectators watched, a smile on their faces filled with hope.  
  
With a single nod, Riku turned and climbed the ladder to the cockpit of the red and orange ship. With the affirmation from Chip and Dale within the control tower, the engine began to hum to life. The fiery energy twisting likes a snake before pushing outwards. The hatch opened and the ship rocketed out. The warp was causing them to leave the world and enter the dimension that connected them. The ship became nothing but a small speck in the purplish-blue sky.  
  
"Well, there they go." Donald said, patting Daisy lightly on the back.  
  
"Do you think they can find, Sora?" Daisy asked, not to her husband but to the group.  
  
"I hope they can. I spoke with Leon," Donald paused, "He said they're going to help in the search as much as they can for him. Even Cloud gave his word to help."  
  
"Now that's something," another voice came from the entranceway, "I didn't know they cared enough to help."  
  
The group spun around in surprise, their eyes widening to take in the familiar face.  
  
Sora Hi stood leaning against the marble casing surrounding the entrance to the spiral staircase. His eyes, once pure blue now glowed slightly demonic and a curved, wicked smile was formed on his lips. In his hands, the Keyblade emanated dark powers that it was not suppose to have. His tunic had changed to a long black trenchcoat trimmed in silver, a black shirt and pants. Two black wings resting by his side from his shoulders.  
  
"Sora?! Where have you been?!" Donald snapped, he sensed the darkness from him, and brought his staff around to protect Daisy.  
  
"Oh please." the man chuckled, he raised the blade and a purplish electricity raced across the air to the stone walls. Within seconds it exploded, falling and knocking Donald to the floor. His staff rolling across it and snapping in two.  
  
"No!" the wail came from Daisy, who fell to the floor staring at piece of stone. Underneath the cement, her egg laid crushed. Queen Minnie knelt next to her, holding the sobbing woman close. Another explosion resonated and the control tower collapsed, sending fire racing across the room. Goofy ran out the flames, carrying Dale out from the fire, Chip dragging him after them.  
  
Donald looked towards the entrance; it had already collapsed into rubble. His bluish eyes searching before resting on Sora floating above them.  
  
Chuckling, Sora raised the blade towards them, "You really should consider your abilities before challenging the darkness."  
  
The energy collected, pulsing strongly before flaring, the dark light enveloping Sora and the Keyblade, before expanding. The light raced down, enveloping the castle and bringing it into darkness. 


	2. The Soul of a World

Chapter 2  
  
World: Traverse Town  
  
The doors into the first district creaked open on old hinges as Skye sat down to one of the tables, staring at the flame-less candle in the middle. She smirked a little as she pointed a finger at the wick; the flames rose from the wax and provided a little more light to atmosphere. Movement caught her eye and her gaze went to the newcomer stepping over the square of cobblestones.  
  
At first she thought it was Sora, but Sora wasn't that tall, neither did he have blond hair. The man met her gaze, and began walking towards her, the shredded, dirty red-colored cape floating a little with his movements.  
  
"Are you Skye?" he asked rather calmly, it was than that she noticed the large, heavy sword strapped to his back wrapped in white bandages.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" she snapped back, her eyes untrusting.  
  
"My name is Cloud, I am to help you find your brother."  
  
"Help me? For what reason?"  
  
"Your brother, quite a fighter. He is wielder of the Keyblade, and only he can break the crystal heart."  
  
"The crystal heart?" Skye blinked, Sephiroth has never told her this.  
  
"Sephiroth didn't tell you?" Cloud chuckled, and pulled out a chair. He took his sword off of his back and slammed it into the line between the well placed stone, the stainless steel blade sticking in it. With a swift movement he sat down onto the wooden seat, and looked at his new companion up and down slowly.  
  
"Aren't you a tad young?"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing really, just that you don't look your age."  
  
Skye raised her head and glared at him for a few moments. "Are you gonna tell me about this crystal heart or not?"  
  
"Impatient too," he grinned, "The crystal heart; the powerhouse of the keyholes. It's the one element that can keep the worlds connected permanently."  
  
"I thought the Seven Princesses of Heart."  
  
"They just open the Final Keyhole, nothing more than that. The crystal heart, once set in darkness, will keep it flowing without any wards eternally."  
  
Skye sighed, propping her elbow onto the table and resting her head in her hand. She looked at Cloud for a moment, "So where is this crystal heart?"  
  
"I don't know, no one does. Some say it's an artifact, that it shattered into pieces and is hidden in some of the worlds, others say it's in the heart of someone. No one really knows."  
  
"Just great." She muttered, "So many worlds. how will we find it so quickly?"  
  
Cloud kept a demure face, "You forget the others."  
  
"What others?"  
  
"They're not all here yet, but you'll recognize most of them."  
  
Skye raised an eyebrow. Should she trust this guy? Well, she would have no choice; Sephiroth came and went as he pleased. This Cloud person must be trusting enough if Sephiroth was gonna leave her with him.  
  
"Hmm, there's three of them now."  
  
Quickly, she swung her head about to see three people approaching the table she and Cloud were sitting at. The only male of the group had dark brown hair; a tad spiked at the ends, his face having a scar running across the bridge. He wore simple clothes; white T-shirt with black pants and a jacket. Attached to his belt, was a strange weapon that looked between a gun and sword.  
  
The other two were female; one with dark brown hair that framed her young face, the other was taller and had longer hair in a large braid with a pink ribbon.  
  
"Great to see you still alive," the man said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Cloud only stared blankly at him, "Yeah, right. Skye, meet Leon, the girl in green is Yuffie and last is Aerith. They're friends of mine, and are going to aid in fighting the Heartless."  
  
The three nodded as Skye greeted them calmly, and the table had three more chairs added to it. Leon looked about, as if someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Sephiroth?"  
  
"You know him, he always has some personal agenda to take care of." Cloud shrugged, "I'm not going to worry about him. He's the kind that helps when he feels like it and on his time."  
  
"So, who's going to do what?" Yuffie finally asked, her head resting in her hand bored and trying to get the two men back on topic.  
  
"Skye and I are going to find her brother. Riku and his group are doing the same. You all are going through the Disney worlds and try to put a ward on the keyholes to keep the darkness at bay or stop the flow as much as possible. James and Ahmara are searching for the crystal heart."  
  
"Is that why they're not here?" Aerith asked softly, looking over at the big doors expecting to see Riku and his friends appear.  
  
"Yeah, they called me earlier today. They've got some vibes in a world called Hyrule, so they're checking that out first."  
  
"A new world?"  
  
"No, not new. It just never been noticed before." Leon sighed and nodded, pushing back against his chair and it tilted back on the two legs.  
  
Sitting on the roof, eavesdropping was Sora, his back leaning against the wall, pitch-black wings folded over him to keep out the cold air that brushed softly at his skin. The silver and gold Keyblade lying still at his feet pulsing. He sighed with his eyes closed. He still had some goodness in him; he could hear his sister talking amongst the group. If it weren't for her and that he was drained from destroying the castle, he'd attack Traverse Town as well.  
  
He didn't care if it stayed as a safe haven for those who lost their worlds. It would be out of harms way once the group talking below him left for their destinations. At least, Skye was safe, he trusted Cloud to take care of her.  
  
"You ought to leave, before someone recognizes you." Sephiroth mused from the nearby roof, slightly above the Master. Sora sat up, glaring at him in annoyance.  
  
"I have rights too, y'know?" Sora grumbled.  
  
"Still, best not to leave that Princess alone for too long. She emits the light, and can break through any manacles you cast on her."  
  
"What about the Heart that they're talking about?"  
  
"Ansem seems to know more about it, pester him."  
  
Sora blinked, "About it?"  
  
"About who possesses it."  
  
Sora looked down at the warped, cedar shingles. Could it be Skye? He took a deep breath, than let it out slowly before flaring his wings from his black garb. He picked up the Keyblade, and raised a gloved, it glowed with energy, before tearing a warp hole open and stepped through it.  
  
"Keep an eye on Skye for me."  
  
World: Traverse Town  
  
The doors parted once again, Riku walking through first, being followed by Max and Elise. Seeing no one present the young man quirked an eyebrow in suspicion. No one was in sight, not even the pacing Moogle that greeted newcomers and invited him or her to tour the small shop his family owned. Elise moved closer to her boyfriend, not used to the frightening silence that set her on edge.  
  
"Dude, a little quiet?" Max asked, looking around, being his first time away from the castle.  
  
Riku nodded, "Yeah. We should check out the Item Shop, see if one of Donald's nephews are inside."  
  
The trio started to move forward once again, but Elise didn't feel too comfortable. Her lovely evergreen eyes looked about, seeking any signs to cause the square to be so empty. It wasn't until they past the burning candle on one of the tables to their left that she finally noticed. A dark shadow, tall and foreboding stalking after them on the opposite wall where they're own shadows was casted. She stopped, standing completely still to watch the black figure pause behind her.  
  
With a yelp, Elise was struck from behind collapsing heavily onto the stones, red blood trickling down the deep scratch marks. Riku immediately spun around, hearing the scream and lunged towards the monster. He brought his sword down, hitting nothing but air.  
  
The Heartless shrunk back; it's eerie yellow eyes glaring angrily at them. It was humanoid shaped, dark blue armor covering its jet-black skin. Long, black spikes protruded from its forehead, shoulders and knees. Its fingers were replaced with long sharp claws, the right dripping with fresh blood.  
  
"Whoa! What is that thing?" Max shuddered, but brought the short sword he trained with up, and ready.  
  
"Must be the newer Heartless that have been appearing." Riku muttered, glaring back and stepping protectively over Elise. Elise looked uncomfortable; unable to reach the spot on her back from which she bled. She attempted to get back up, but the signal from Riku, palm facing her keeping it flat, told her not to move.  
  
The Heartless, Spears, rushed forwards, bringing its claws down for a vicious swing. The power was enough to lop a man's head off; Riku caught the monster's hand with his sword and struggled to throw it off balance. Max took the opportunity, while the Spears was busy, he ran behind it ready to slash its back. A spike from its shoulder disappeared and launched out of its spine.  
  
"Shit!" Max yelped, ducking underneath it, and lunged forward. With a downward cut the spike fell to the ground and disappeared. Spears shuddered falling back and relieving Riku of the weight from its attack. It turned to face Max, who gave it the one-finger salute. Riku took the chance to attack its back, slashing off the two remaining spikes from its left shoulder.  
  
"The spikes, that's it's weak point..." Elise muttered, standing up despite the baleful stare from Riku. She placed her feet apart, balancing her weight out as she took her staff into a defensive position. The pale icy blue glow surrounding it began to trail up Elise's arm, making her appear as if she went under a bluish-purple film. She spun the staff above her head than fell to her knees, slamming the rod down. The blizzard attack dissipating away from her and collected again around the Heartless, pinning it to the ground.  
  
Riku and Max both rushed forward, Max slashing the remaining shoulder spikes, and Riku cutting the two on its forehead. Due to Blizzard's magic, the spikes were too weak and shattered. The ice broke immediately due to the tremendous heat of the creature's death. It wailed a high pitch screech; the black shadow dissolved into thin air, while the armor fell and melted like it was in acid.  
  
Max sighed inwardly, sheathing the short sword and brushing his bangs back from his face. Riku nodded in appreciation to his friend, as he walked towards Elise. He knelt down next to her, moving her black hair from her face, and helped her back onto her feet.  
  
"Come on," he muttered, walking towards the doors of the item shop. He motioned to the handles, trying to push it open. It wouldn't budge.  
  
World: Destroyed Hollow Bastion  
  
"Ansem! Where the Hell are you?" Sora yelled as he stepped into the laboratory just above Hollow Bastion's water tunnels. His dark blue eyes quickly scanning over the equipment that hooked up to the giant globe. He inadvertently shuddered; he hated the crawling mass of darkness locked up inside of it, its undulating form twisting in the most gruesome ways.  
  
Sora stepped further in, trying to keep an interest on the test tubes and the read-outs on the computer monitor with no avail. Again, the gelatinous form of flesh and blood dipped in ink caught his attention. He didn't understand the significance of whatever that thing is, and he was certain he didn't want to know either. Still, something about it seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hojo..."  
  
The aging scientist stepped out from the shadows, carrying an animal cage in one arm and a clipboard in the other. His glasses were slipping off his nose again, but he didn't feel bothered by it at the moment, his hair once black now showed signs of graying through his ponytail.  
  
"I asked you a question." He warned as he set the cage down near the Darkness, it seemed to respond to the feeling of that man near it.  
  
"Where's Ansem?"  
  
"Up in the castle, the dungeon actually," Hojo paused while typing on the nearest console. "She got loose again."  
  
With an agitated grumble, Sora smacked his hand to his forehead, "Not again."  
  
"Those manacles are still too weak, she is the High Princess, remember?"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Hojo simply snorted, he seemed focused on his experiment, opening a small hatch underneath the glass. He paused and eyed an empty hub, the word 'JENOVA' written above it, almost as a remembrance to what happened in his past. Sora never asked about it, nor did he seem to care; he still noticed the thing inside the glass.  
  
Hojo had taken notice of it and smiled darkly. "Do you wish to know what that is?"  
  
Sora blinked in surprise, but he didn't acknowledge continuing. So, Hojo decided to anyway.  
  
"That is the Soul."  
  
"The Soul? The 'soul' of what?"  
  
"You realize, that in every heart there is light and darkness. Correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Depending upon the person, they can emit a greater darkness or light. Because of this imbalance of purity, there must be a counterbalance. That is where this comes from. The Worlds have them too."  
  
"So this is Hollow Bastion's Soul?"  
  
"Not quite, although Hollow Bastion is a part of it. This is a collection of many. You remember Sora? Wonderland, Coliseum, Deep Jungle, Agrabah, Atlantica, Halloween Town, and Neverland, their Souls are also being held within this glass chamber."  
  
Now his interest was peaked, he glanced up towards the Souls squirming in their cramped confinement. They were what kept the Heartless from swarming into the Worlds when the Keyholes were opened.  
  
"Without the Souls, the Heartless have free reign over the World," Hojo stated, a supercilious smirk on his face, "millions can swarm in without anything to repel them. The Keyholes however can still be locked, and that will stop the Darkness from enveloping everything."  
  
Sora eyed the man; "There's something that can even keep the Keyholes from closing?"  
  
Hojo nodded, pulling a latex glove on his hand, "Yes, which is why you want to speak to Ansem. The Crystal Heart. The ancient artifact that can keep the Keyholes forever unlocked, and the World's connected. The only thing that would be a problem, would be where it is. Many rumors, but Ansem believes it resides in someone."  
  
"That's what I overheard in Traverse Town too." Said Sora, yawning a tad bit.  
  
Hojo nodded, sticking his arm into the cage and pulling out a black and white furred rabbit by the scruff of its neck. He began walking towards the globe, and placed the rabbit in the hatch before shutting it.  
  
"What a shame." he muttered, before pushing a button.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because, of the experiments I performed, the Souls have become carnivorous, and the person that carries the Heart." he discontinued his sentence, as the rabbit appeared on the floor of the globe. Within seconds the mass came down, tearing into the hare ravenously. Blood and guts were sprayed across the once clean glass, and Sora looked away, fearing his lunch would come up.  
  
"Well, you can see for yourself." The madman said, unfazed. 


	3. Death of a Queen

Chapter 3  
  
(I'd like to thank my only two reviewers. It means a lot to know someone is reading this. ^^; I love Kingdom Hearts, and I can get away with crossover galore, so long as it doesn't screw with the storyline, ne? To anyone who stumbles on this, I implore you to leave a review. It's one of the things that lets me know how my writing is and how into the characters you are. Critiques are welcomed, but none of that "U suxxors!!!!! LOL!!!" that only shows me how stupid people are and my respect for the human race has dwindled. Oh yes, a bit of fluff in this chapter, kinda. Oh and after the third chapter, would you like to see? Cloud and Skye, Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris, Sephiroth and Syphony, or Ansem explaining the Crystal Heart fully? In which order. Okies. ^^)  
  
World: Hyrule  
  
The wind rushed up from the deep canyon below three figures, ruffling clothes and hair to its direction. Two men and one woman stood at the broken bridge of Gerudo Valley now wondering how to cross the gap. There was no way to jump over it, which was suicide in itself. A long fall only to land in the deadly rapids of Zora's River wasn't very comforting of a thought. Also the fact that their bodies would've ended up in Lake Hylia, the most serene and peaceful location of this world, well it made one shudder.  
  
Ahmara kept her amber colored eyes away from the cliff, and quietly snuck her hand into her lover's. The wind grabbed her long chestnut brown hair and blew it back behind her like a banner. She wore a white bell-sleeved top and black jeans that fit snugly to her body. Two sharp rapiers hung down from her belt.  
  
Her boyfriend, James, watched the Hylian in front of them. Deep blue eyes reflected the silhouette of the native, pulling out a gun with a hook and chain connecting it. Light brown hair fell around his face, giving him a disheveled look. He wore simple clothing, a blue open shirt with a white one underneath, and a dirty pair of jeans. He had no apparent weapons, except for the gauntlets adorned with multi-colored gems, which gave him the abilities of a mage.  
  
"You're sure that will get us across, Link?" James asked, untrusting of the weapon.  
  
The blonde nodded his head, brushing a few strands from his sapphire blue eyes. He looked calmly to the two, holding out a hand towards Ahmara to bring her over.  
  
The woman gulped a little and held her breath as she stepped up to the Hero of Time. Link wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and took aim towards the boards across the gap. Ahmara held tightly to the man, getting a reassuring pat by the fairy Navi.  
  
"Hang on."  
  
The Long-shot fired, the hook careening towards its destination, and caught the wood. The gun took hold of the chain and began pulling itself towards the steel hook. Link and Ahmara were sent across the valley at a deathly speed. Ahmara thought they were going to hit the boards until Link swung himself downwards, loosening the hook and sending them down to the dirt ridden ground.  
  
Ahmara sat up, with the help of Link, and made her way up the remaining steps. Link turned and repeated the process with James, so now the group was brought over and making their way towards the thieves hideout.  
  
"These Gerudos don't sound too friendly," James murmured, remembering what Link had told them.  
  
"I'm friends with their leader, Nabooru. They have no reason to attack us. Although your clothes will appear strange to them."  
  
"This is coming from a man who wears tights?"  
  
Link glared at James before the two men broke out laughing. Ahmara rolled her eyes at the sight; at least they can get through this with a smile. She remembered the argument James was having with some plumber named Mario, about the Princess being a natural blonde, she certainly acted like it. Sad to say, they were unable to find the crystal heart, only a mirror that was absorbing the light. James destroyed it quickly before Ahmara's heart was taken.  
  
"What the heck happened here?"  
  
The group looked up, surprise in their eyes. The Gerudo Fortress, once regal was now in ruin. Smoke rose along with the embers of a raging fire, while the rich shade of red, dripped slowly down the walls.  
  
World: Traverse Town  
  
"Why won't it open?" Elise asked, glancing over Riku's shoulder.  
  
Riku sighed, and kicked the door angrily, his eyes a blaze. He turned, spinning Elise around to check the wound she had, the blood was still flowing, but showed signs of clotting.  
  
"Max, go see if Cid is in his shop." The young man ordered.  
  
"Sure." Max said, raising his eyebrows at Riku before turning and running up the stares. The man only glared at the spot where the anthro dog once stood. He looked about ready to snap Max in two because of his innuendoes.  
  
A soft giggle caught his ears and he turned to look down at Elise who was resting on her stronger hand. Riku smiled a little at her as he knelt down, pulling out a long piece of cloth and pressing it against her shoulder blade.  
  
"You scared me back there." Riku announced after a few quiet moments.  
  
"How so?" she replied, looking up at him. Riku could only stare at her a few moments; the expression and the position of her body made her look so fragile and innocent. He could spend eternity sitting close and staring at her in this moment where she looked so small.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Heh, I'm sorry." The man chuckled, brushing his hair from his sea green eyes, "I heard you scream in pain, it made my heart freeze. In that short second I thought I could've lost you. that was stupid of me. I should know better not to think you're weak."  
  
"You better not." Elise said with a grin, receiving a smile back.  
  
"I'm just afraid that, I may lose you Elise."  
  
"Look, Riku," Elise started, biting her lower lip slightly, "I know the consequences of fighting the Heartless, I've heard of how many lost their worlds and hearts because of them."  
  
Riku nodded slightly, eyes closing as he remembered Destiny Islands. His free hand balling into a fist slowly and his gaze returned back to Elise. Elise tried to smile at him a little; he could see the pain in her eyes, probably a reflection of his own just now. They both lost their home.  
  
"To tell you the truth. I'm terrified of them." The mage whispered, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.  
  
"Than why did you come?"  
  
"Because. I'd rather be risking my life to be with you, than back at the castle worrying if you'd come back to me."  
  
Riku grinned, "You know I will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Aw.. That's so sweet.. Now you @#!%*&% kids get up here before more of those *&@!$*&^ Heartless show up!"  
  
"Hello, Cid." Riku chuckled, helping Elise to her feet once more.  
  
The two humans walked up the steps and were rushed inside the shop. Luckily there were couches and Elise was forced to lie on her stomach in order for her wound to be cleaned and bandaged. The older blonde man glared down at her, as he handed the bandages to Riku.  
  
"Damn Heartless. they just came out of nowhere! Mostly everyone got out and are hiding in the fourth section of the town."  
  
"The newly built one?" Max asked, plopping down on the green vinyl cushion.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing it's finished in time."  
  
"Are Leon and the others there?"  
  
"Not sure," Cid grumbled, taking a deep drag on his cigarette for a moment, blowing it out trough his nose, "I know they were sitting around with Cloud and the new girl Sephiroth foisted upon him."  
  
Riku blinked, "Skye?"  
  
"I think, blue hair and blue eyes?"  
  
Riku nodded, "That's her. I'm glad she's in this fight too, Sora might need to see his family if we ever find him."  
  
"If we ever find him." Max sighed.  
  
World: Disney Castle ruins  
  
Donald groaned, opening his eyes to the bright glare of the sun. The white- feathered duck smacked a wing over his face to shade his eyes. He rolled onto his side and cried out at the shooting pain in his side. Eyes shut tightly in pain he pulled himself up, looking down in the small puddle of his own blood.  
  
Donald stared at his reflection within it; he could see the black discoloration around his left eye and a cut across his forehead of dried blood. Realization dawned on him as he looked around at the ruins of the castle; a deep crater, replaced the Gummi ship room.  
  
"Donald!" Goofy's voice called out and the duck looked up to see his friend standing at the edge. The anthro dog dropped down, tumbling over next to his friend, nearly rolling him over.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Donald, have you seen the Queen?"  
  
Donald stared, "I just woke up. Where's the Queen?"  
  
Goofy let out an exasperated breath of air, "We don't know. Daisy lost track of her in the explosion."  
  
"Is Daisy okay?"  
  
"She's fine. but the egg's destroyed. I'm sorry."  
  
Donald sighed, is eyes averting and staring down at the ground, a slight tear in his eye. He reached up and held his injured side and stood up slowly. The wind had picked up and the sound of cloth flapping could be heard.  
  
The two men looked over to see a piece of red ribbon fluttering about stuck under a pile of rubble. It was the same shade and material of the Queen's red gown. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, worry passing through them and they limped and hobbled their way to the fabric.  
  
"You highness! Please! Say something!"  
  
"Queen Minnie?!" Goofy shouted along with his friend.  
  
Donald pulled the cloth off the pipe and looked down at the pile of rubble. White-gloved fingers were vibrant against the dark gray stones and his eyes widened.  
  
"No." Donald muttered, grunting to push off the stones, Goofy staring at his questioningly at him.  
  
"Stop standing there and help me!"  
  
Goofy nodded and started shoving stone after stone off the rubble. The two grappled with one final boulder and shoved it off. It hit the ground with a hard thud and dirt rose into the air as they stared at the sight before them.  
  
"She's." Goofy couldn't finish the words before he gagged at the view in front of him. Queen Minnie's body laid crushed and seeping blood from the open wounds.  
  
"Dead."  
  
****************************  
  
Yes, I know why did I kill Minnie off and destroy the castle? Well, in my fanfics, the Disney Castle was seen as a sign of hope for others when the heartless attacked. Having a sign of hope destroyed makes people believe that no one will survive. Or something like that.  
  
Anyway, R&R, please? 


End file.
